Priceless
by Speedy Midori
Summary: When a face from Luka's past follows her to Earth, the skills and bonds of the Gokaigers are tested to their limits... Ahim's most of all.


_Tokyo, Japan  
>2:57 a.m.<em>

A Scope Shot's grapple line was fired across the ceiling of the museum's main exhibit hall. Once lodged into the wall beyond, it allowed Bouken Yellow to safely zip to the center of the room, where a large glass case stood housing a crystal nearly its size.

She looked around, noting the room's silence and emptiness. In her lifetime, she'd seen far less valuable relics guarded far more securely than this. Where were the laser grids? The motion sensors? The easily–tripped alarms and happy colorful lights?

Deciding not to dwell on the matter, she used her Scope Shot's analysis function to make sure her target was genuine. Seconds later, she was able to judge by way of its Hazard Level that it wouldn't be dangerous to anyone except resellers. Good to know.

Bouken Yellow activated her Shot's laser–cutting mode, which she used to promptly carve a perfect circular opening in the glass. She reached inside, grabbed the crystal...

...ahh, _there_ they were. The alarm, the lights, the noisemakers. The entire room went completely disco.

Footsteps sounded a second later, and after four more, the entire room was absolutely _flooded_ with metallic foot soldiers, who trained their weapons directly on her.

"Gormin, huh? Well..." said Bouken Yellow, "...I guess the jig is up."

She pressed a button on the Scope Shot she was still holding, causing it to quickly retract and lift herself back up. The soldiers fired rockets from the tips of their weapons, to which Bouken Yellow responded by re–firing her line in midair into the center of the room's ceiling, then using it as an anchor as she horizontally ran along the room's upper walls.

Several miniature explosions missed her by inches, causing several pounds of brick, plaster, mortar and glass to fall on top of the Gormin that had fired them. While the room was still standing at the end of the onslaught, none of her assailants were any longer.

"Ha!" Bouken Yellow taunted as she rose again towards the ceiling. "I'd say maybe your luck's run out, but you guys were already pretty hard–luck to begin with..."

A weapon spun through the air just then, and cut the Scope Shot's line.

"...oh, _crap!_"

Bouken Yellow fell to the ground, the impact from the dozen–foot fall shorting out her transformation, and causing her to revert to her original form––that of a short–haired young woman wearing a vaguely pirate–themed yellow top and dark shorts.

Luka Millfy groaned in mild pain––the fall had been cushioned by her power suit just before vanishing, but she still stung in some places. She soon gathered the strength to look up, and see a young blonde woman dressed in a green midriff and skirt.

"...no freaking _way_," Luka muttered under her breath as she rose to her feet. "I am _not_ seeing this..."

The blonde held open her arms and grinned. "Oh, come now. I was never _that_ unbelievable, was I?"

–––  
>"Priceless"<br>A _Kaizoku (Pirate) Sentai Gokaiger_ Fan Fiction  
>by Speedy Midori, September 2011<br>Part 1: The Lightning Rogue's Return

_Gokaiger_ and its characters are copyrighted and owned wholly by Toei and Bandai. _  
><em>No money has been made with this, and none is ever to.  
>–––<p>

_"...Alex?_" Luka said, her voice higher and louder than she'd planned.

"In the flesh, et cetera! Luka, _dear,_" said the young woman before her, "you never write, you never call, and to top it off, you make me track you this far across the universe? Why, if one didn't know any better, they'd think you were _avoiding_ a girl!"

Luka stood up and dusted her hands. "If you were _that_ slow to figure it out, it's no wonder we're not partners anymore."

"Way I remember it, _you_ were the slow one. I could almost cry at just how easy it was to arrange this little meeting. Though I suppose it's quaint to see that you haven't changed."

"_You _wanna talk about people changing?" said Luka. "What are you doing with Gormin, huh?"

"Oh, these guys?" said Alex. She snapped her fingers, and as many more filed in as had Luka had defeated mere minutes ago. "Perks of being an... 'Action Commander,' was it? Wish they were built a little better, though..."

"_Action Commander?_" Luka stepped back.

"Being a pirate just doesn't work anymore in this economy, love," Alex said with a flourish. "So you're looking at a one–hundred–percent Zangyack Space Empire convert." Noting and relishing Luka's angry glare, she added, "Oh, don't look so shocked. You knew I always wanted to be part of something bigger..." She gestured around the room. "...and hell, what's bigger than this?"

"You sick, twisted–" Luka took out her Mobirates, but quickly found it knocked out of her hands, and sent clattering to the ground behind her by a flash of green light.

"Uh–uh–uh," Alex wagged her finger just before catching a boomerang which shone with a green aura. "There'll be no using the powers of Earth's fallen heroes for personal gain while I'm around. Gosh, if there's one thing I'm jealous of, it's that you got _that_ wonderful toy..." She motioned for the Gormin to ready their weapons, then walked forward. "That is, I _was_ jealous until just now, when I decided to take it from you!"

Just then, a shot knocked Alex's boomerang out of her hand. More shots then rang across the room's ceiling, causing the overhead sprinklers to activate, drenching the room and all within.

"What in the heck?" said Alex, sputtering water through her words. "Who else is here?"

_**"GOOOOOOOOKAIGER!" **_

_"Hah!" _

Another pirate heroine, this time in a pink skirted power suit, jumped through the roof's window amidst the commotion, and fired wildly at the crowd of Zangyack for cover during her descent. She landed directly next to Luka, picked up the fallen Mobirates, returned it to its owner, and pointed her Gokai Gun at Alex in defiance.

It took everything Luka had to hold back her smile. "Ahim!"

Gokai Pink didn't respond right away, but instead pressed a button on her belt, causing a Ranger Key to pop from its buckle. With a soft whisper of _"Gokai Change,"_ she took it out, placed it into her own Mobirates, and turned...

_**"HUUUUUUUURRICANGER!"**_

...into a navy and skirted _kunoichi_.

"Please hang on, Miss Luka," Kuwaga Raiger said.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Luka wrapped her arms tightly around her savior's waist, and the ninja jumped back up, easily clearing the distance from floor to roof. Once up top, Kuwaga Raiger drew her staff from her back, and spun it in the air, causing it to crackle with the energy of lightning.

With a yell, she threw it into the museum, striking the water and sending electricity throughout the drenched room. The screams of pain and subsequent explosions were inevitable, with Alex pouting and fleeing the scene just before the moment of impact.

"Curses," Kuwaga Raiger said, allowing her transformation to fade. In seconds, plain old Ahim de Famille had returned. "She got away."

"She does that. Don't worry about it, Ahim," said Luka. "You've already gone above and beyond. Let's get back to the Galleon... oh, _damn it_!" She stamped the ground in anger.

"What? What is it?"

"_I forgot the jewel!_" Luka yelled into the night.

–––

_"You let her go?"_ Walz Gil exclaimed once Alex was back aboard the Command Ship Gigant Horse. "Why would you let her go? There's absolutely no way any of us could _possibly_ benefit from you letting her go, so _why did you–_"

"Look, Princey–" Alex began.

Walz Gil's mouth simply hung open. _"P–P–P–'Princey?'"_

Alex sighed. "Your Royal Highness of the Zangyack Space Empire, the Honorable and Distinguished Prince Walz Gil," she said in monotone. "Better?"

"And don't you forget it!" Walz said.

Alex fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Look, I made a minor miscalculation. I simply didn't figure the cavalry would follow to the trap I'd set up. But I assure you, I've got this. You want the Gokaigers' best tracker on your side? Then give me time. I promise..." She rubbed her hands together. "...I'll make her see reason."

"You had better," said Walz Gil. "If there's one thing I don't tolerate, it's failure!"

Alex almost opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and allowed him to leave the bridge in a huff instead. Besides, something had been gnawing at the back of her mind for hours now. Something that Luka had said back when she'd gotten saved at the last second.

_Hmmm. "Ahim"... I'm sure that was it..._

A spare jewel, some cheap appropriation of this planet's broadcast technology... it all should have worked. She mentally chastised herself for not doing her full research on Millfy's current crew before setting up her trap. Well, an easy enough mistake to fix. After logging into the main computer, she pressed keys and navigated menus until she reached the Zangyack's files on...

_Pirate Sentai Gokaiger... space pirates wanted by the glorious Zangyack Space Empire, yadda yadda... Gokai Yellow, alias Luka Millfy... whoa, so she's made a name for herself after all! Check out that bounty! I think I'm jealous again..._

She continued looking through the files: the infamous Captain Marvelous, a former Zangyack soldier, some dork she'd never heard of, and finally...

_"Wanted: Gokai Pink, alias Ahim de Famille..."_ She looked up from the monitor, her eyes widening in realization. "_Princess_ Ahim de Famille?"

Alex couldn't have held in her laughter if she wanted to. This was just _too, too_ _perfect._

–––

The next night...

_"That wasn't very smart, Luka. And I think you know it. If Ahim hadn't saved your ass..."  
>"What do you care?"<br>"I won't dignify that question with a response; but in case you've forgotten, we're six against an entire armada."  
>"And yet we still manage to save this crazy mudball from said armada every week! Not only can we take care of ourselves, but what's one bauble to them?"<br>"Or to us? We're already on a mission to find––and then protect––the greatest treasure in the universe. And it's something bigger than one jewel––something bigger than all of us. You're not a lone thief anymore, and these aren't Zangyack strongholds you're raiding!"  
>"Aren't they? I checked before I went: that wasn't even an Earth crystal I was after! I knew what I was walking into."<br>"...so you knew it was a trap, yet still allowed yourself to get caught? Now I really am worried. That would mean you're slipping."  
>"No, I'm... I'm not... you... damn it! You suck, Marvelous!"<em>

And that had been when Luka stormed off of the Galleon, and taken a line down to the surface. After cooling her head over the course of a few hours, she was now sitting in a diner she often frequented, losing herself in one of her favorite drinks. She downed the rest of the contents of her glass, and forcefully slammed it on the table. "Gimme another one."

"You sure?" said the waitress. "You've never had more than one of these per visit!"

"Never felt the need. Tonight, I could care less."

"Whoa." The waitress looked concerned. "You okay?"

Luka's voice took on a somewhat annoyed edge. "I _will be_ when that glass sitting on this table is full again!"

"Geez, okay, okay!" the waitress snapped, grabbing the glass and striding off towards the bar.

Luka looked out at the busy city street. So many people on this planet, barely knowing how much danger they were in. Not one of them having had the "privilege" of long–range space travel. Luka both envied and pitied them––but as had already been proven, not a one of them would last a day against the Zangyack. So it was up to them.

Oh, and something about treasure.

The sound of the glass being put back on the table startled Luka out of her thoughts. However, the hand grasped around it wasn't the waitress's––she could tell due to the frilliness of the sleeve which covered it partway.

Luka looked up at Ahim–– who looked back down at her––and crossed her legs and arms, sulking. "What are you, stalking me? How'd you even know I was here?"

Ahim sat next to her. "After you had your argument with Mr. Marvelous, I deduced that you would depart from the Galleon to collect your thoughts. Far too many reminders of him on that ship, after all. The entire _thing_ is red." She paused, then held up her transformation phone. "Also, Mobirates tracking."

That made Luka chuckle in spite of herself. "Okay, you win that one. Sorry for snapping."

"Quite all right," Ahim said, smiling back and placing a hand on Luka's shoulder. "Are you feeling all right? That argument actually..." She shook her head. "...if you don't mind my saying so, was more forceful than I think any of us was expecting. The two of you usually agree so often."

"Yeah, well, now you know better. It ain't like we're love with each _other_––just treasure." She stared off into space. "Hell, falling in love is a good way to _lose_ treasure..."

"Miss Luka..." Ahim's hand slid from Luka's shoulder and clasped her friend's hand. "Who _was_ that? Back at the museum, I mean? She didn't look like your usual Zangyack, but I didn't get to see her for long..."

It took several seconds before Luka replied. "That's 'cause she wasn't before. But I guess she is now." She sighed. "Her name's Alex Valiance. One night in space, she picked me up, and we just... did the pirate thing for a while. Total temporary fling."

Ahim blinked. "'Fling?'"

"Y'know. 'Fling.' Short, _intense_ burst of fun. Craziness on a galactic scale. We plundered planets, took whatever we wanted for our own, and anyone who crossed us, we made walk the plank... into _space_. A lot of times we'd give stuff we stole from richies to the less fortunate, but otherwise, the two of us got a short chance to live something close to the good life." She smiled wistfully. "The 'Lightning Rogues,' we called ourselves. Nothing held us back. I served as our eyes, ears, sometimes fists. But Alex..." She trailed off.

"Yes? What sort of pirate was she like?" asked Ahim.

"She... she was smart. I mean, _really_ smart. That's the only way I can describe it. And it's what makes her dangerous." This close to her, Ahim could feel Luka shiver just the slightest bit. "I just wanted a decent life in this universe. Alex... she wanted the whole pie for herself." She shook her head. "Never thought she'd be desperate enough for it to turn Z. So big thanks for saving me last night. I think finding that out made me sloppy."

"Do not worry, Miss Luka," said Ahim, giving her friend's hands a gentle squeeze, and looking directly at her. "When one of us proves helpless, it merely falls to the rest of us to act as their shields. A wise girl once told me that that was the pirate way," she said with a quick wink.

Luka smiled back. "You _have_ been paying attention."

"Dutifully, yes. Shall we depart, then?"

"Yeah, may as well." Luka left a bill containing an exorbitant amount of yen on the table, walked through the doors, and sighed happily as a light, cool evening breeze blew against her face and through her hair. "Ahhh, fresh air feels awesome! And as a bonus, I can actually _think_ again. Okay, you got a question, so I get one, right?"

Ahim smiled and nodded. "Such is only fair. Please, ask away."

"Well, not that it wasn't appreciated and all, but... how'd you find me last night? And why were you my only backup?"

Ahim giggled. "You know the boys. Once they're asleep, little outside of Navi can wake them. I however, have... taken to waking up in the middle of the night just to make sure you keep yourself safe. Usually you're at the crow's nest, but sometimes you're not... and that's when I worry."

Luka groaned. "Am I really getting that predictable if even _you_ saw right through me?"

"If even I..." Ahim trailed off, and lowered her gaze. "...I am sorry if that is how you feel."

"No, wait! I didn't mean anything bad by it! If anything, I meant..." Luka sighed. "I just haven't been giving you enough credit, Ahim."

Ahim looked back up. "Miss Luka?"

"You know, tragic or not, when you joined up, I wasn't really sure about how well having a prim–and–proper princess on a pirate ship would work out. Too many of those types I've seen just weren't... whatever, not important. What's important is that you're really coming into your own. Hell, if you can save my butt, maybe it's _me_ who could stand to take a few lessons." She grinned. "Think there's room for a second dainty, super–caring type on the Galleon?" she joked.

Ahim laughed. "Perhaps we should return and find out what everyone thinks of such a notion."

Luka's walk slowed as she entertained the thought, then she stopped and looked at the ship anchored above the city some distance away. "...not sure I'm ready to go back yet."

"You'll have to at some point. The boys said they were keeping an eye on that museum since you noticed the off–world jewel on display. They probably have news about it waiting for us."

"I know, I know, just..." She got in front of Ahim, and looked straight at her while placing her hands on her shoulders. "Look, Ahim, you're really helping out here. I haven't wanted to punch Marvelous's face in for over an hour so far. We go back right now, and all your work just got shot to hell. I guarantee it. And... long–term, that'd be bad, I think. Does that make any sense?"

"Complete sense," Ahim said, moving Luka's hands from her shoulders and holding them herself. "It is as you wish, then. Until your troubles are no more... we shall escape from them."

–––

From that point onward, pink and yellow painted the town red.

"_Miss Luka, how did you get to be so proficient at–"_  
>"<em>In a minute, Ahim, I'm totally in the zone here... ha! HA! I win! Victory is mine! Maaan, 'Virtua Fighter,' my ass! What you game center rats NEED to do is get into the real thing!"<em>  
>"<em>Miss Luka–"<em>  
>"<em>Look at me! We're the same age and I've already fought legions of space pirates and henchmen while YOU were probably playing alone with your joysticks! Hell, even SHE'S–"<em>  
>"<em>Miss Luka!"<em>  
>"<em>Dammit! What, Ahim?"<em>  
>"<em>You're causing a scene! And drawing a crowd!"<em>  
>"<em>...oh. Heh. Um... hey, guys. Ahim?"<em>  
>"<em>Miss Luka?"<em>  
>"<em>Run."<em>  
>"<em>Running."<em>

"_Ahhh, here we are. Let's take this booth."_  
>"<em>So, why are we here? I don't recognize this place..."<em>  
>"<em>It's one of my favorites, but I never got to show you until now. It works on a simple principle: one of the best things about being a heroine is that it's a great calorie burner. One slice of blueberry cheesecake, please."<em>  
>"<em>YES! Now you're speaking my language! Okay, make mine a two–scoop sundae with hot fudge and whipped cream! Oh, and pecans. And those colorful sprinkle things. Wait... you guys got those cookie pieces? Oh, whatever, screw the cookies––just make it snappy!"<em>  
>"<em>M–M–Miss Luka! Such excess!"<em>  
>"<em>Pirate Rule #4, Ahim: 'If you're gonna live, live all the way.'"<em>

"_...this sucks, Ahim."_  
>"<em>Hee hee! Miss Luka, you exaggerate so..."<em>  
>"<em>No. No exaggeration here. I mean it. More than any of your ideas of 'fun' to date, this really, truly sucks."<em>  
>"<em>Oh, but I profoundly disagree. This 'mass transit' is an absolutely wonderful phenomenon! So this is how commoners move around their territories? Such superb speeds! And so... so social!"<em>  
>"<em>So cramped is more like it! I can hardly breathe in here, this train's speed's nothing compared to any of the Gokai Machines... and I'm pretty sure that salaryman's hand is moving around too much for my liking."<em>  
>"<em>You have my permission to break it if need be, Miss Luka."<em>  
>"<em>I take it back, Ahim––sometimes, you have the best ideas ever."<em>

"_All right, I'll take this diamond–encrusted–"_  
>"<em>Miss Luka, come quick! I found the perfect jewelry for us!"<em>  
>"<em>Where? ...Aww, geez, Ahim, that's the bargain rack. I don't do the bargain rack."<em>  
>"<em>But Miss Luka, look! Seriously!"<em>  
>"<em>Oh, all right, wha–... huh?"<em>  
>"<em>Here. There were matching heart bracelets of all colors in this bin.. so I found a yellow one for me, and pink for you. Worth far more to us than their price tags suggest, would you not agree?<em>  
>"<em>A–... Ahim, I... gosh, I don't know what to say..."<em>  
>"<em>Shall we don them, then?"<em>  
>"<em>Yeah... diamonds can wait until next week."<em>

–––

"_Gokai Change!"_ Ahim called out.

"_**CAAAAAAAARRANGER!" **_

"_Auto Blaster!" _Pink Racer shot the weapon into the sky, and soon, her first name was written in a neat cursive script amongst the stars.

Luka gaped. "Whoa, sweet! Ahim, how'd you do that?"

Pink Racer giggled, just before undoing her transformation. "Some teams' powers and arsenals contain more... auxiliary functions than others," said Ahim. "Mr. Gai told me about them."

"Hmmm..." After some thought, Luka called forth her own Ranger Key. "Okay, let's try this, then. _Gokai Change!_"

"_**MAAAAAAAAGIRANGER!" **_

"_Magi Stick Bowgun!" _Yellow electricity shot into the sky, spelling out Luka's name in angular print.

"Not bad," said Ahim.

"Thanks. We should probably be experimenting more with these," said Magi Yellow, who faded back into Luka afterwards. "God, I hope Gai isn't looking at the sky right now."

"You know he probably is, though."

"And geeking out like the big kid he is. He should be glad I'm not there to stop him. Painfully. Anyway..." Luka hugged her friend. "I had an awesome time tonight, Ahim. Seriously refreshed and everything. Looking at the Galleon only makes me see red in a _literal _sense. Thanks so much..."

"No thanks are necessary, Miss Luka," said Ahim, hugging back. "I am simply happy to see you happy again."

"That makes two of us," Luka replied. The two pulled back to arms' length, and met eyes, still holding hands. "Wish we could do stuff like this all the time..."

"Well, I don't see why we can't," Ahim said. "It's not as if we will be leaving Earth anytime soon."

Luka sighed. "That's just my point."

"Hmm?" said Ahim. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Luka get go of Ahim, and paced around the building roof they were on. "I keep forgetting, we took you on not too long before we hit this planet. When I say 'we should do all the cool stuff we did tonight again,' I mean 'on another planet, tomorrow night.' And another the night after that. We should be crisscrossing the universe, taking what we want, and making sure no one gets in our way. _That's_ what pirate life is all about, Ahim––but what we're doing here is the exact _opposite_!" Luka huffed. "I know it's helping people, but... sometimes, I can't help but think we got a raw deal, y'know?"

"Miss Luka?" said an increasingly worried Ahim. "Please, think of what you're saying..."

"I have been. For way too long now." Luka's hands went onto the princess's shoulders, and her desperate eyes were back. "Great treasure or not... what's so important that we don't just try to find _our own_ treasure? One that's worth all the nonsense we've gone through these past few months? One that's _worth_ taking on the Zangyack head–to–head?" She sighed forlornly. "Marvelous talks big, but he's got us taking the ultimate gamble. Everything or nothing, with our butts on the line for all of it. We could easily be living on plunder and excitement, in and out like a flash at every planet we see, untouchable by stupid space empires or anybody else! So tell me, Ahim: _why are we still sticking around on this __rock?_"

They were words Luka instantly regretted uttering, especially as she saw they effect they had on Ahim, who gently took hold of Luka's arms, moved them so that her hands were no longer on her shoulders, and stepped away. "A–Ahim..."

But it was too late.

"We're here," Ahim said, "because if we weren't, this planet _wouldn't_ be anymore." Her eyes went misty. "Think of when we first arrived here. Did you feel nothing when you saw the Zangyack begin their invasion?"

"Of _course_ I felt something!' Luka replied. "But you've seen the Zangyack pillage, conquer and destroy once, you've seen it a hundred times!"

Ahim nodded. "Imagine that you were someone one of those planets––the _entire_ planet––looked up to for protection and guidance. Imagine you were responsible for their well being. Now, _imagine you failed them._ The blood of millions, instantly on your hands in part! What then, Miss Luka? _What then?_"

"I..." Luka stepped forward. "Ahim, I..."

But Ahim stepped away again. "Marvelous may have been drawn here due to some ultimate treasure––we may all be––but I assure you, we chose to stay here because, deep down, we were tired of feeling powerless in the face of so much death! Because we don't want to see this planet go the way of the ones we're trying to avenge! The people we used to love! The people who used to love _us_ before... before..."

She trailed off, silent for a few seconds... then turned around and, while blinking back tears, took a line back up to the Gokai Galleon.

"Ahim... no, Ahim, _wait!_" Luka called out after her, but it was too late, and she was soon alone on the roof. "Damn it! Ahim, I'm sorry," she said, balling shaking fists. "I'm a grade A moron. I really am."

–––

In no less than ten minutes, Luka was back on the city streets––this time wandering alone, and wondering if there was nothing she was able to do right today... or for that matter, since they'd arrived on Earth.

She sniffed once, then forced herself to hold fast; feeling even sorrier for herself and Ahim wasn't going to get her anywhere. She needed something to take her mind off of this–

"_Surprise!"_

Like being grabbed and dragged into a nearby alley, where she was pinned to a nearby wall be her arms and legs. "Sugormin?" Luka gasped as she saw the blue robots clustered around her. She struggled as hard as she could, but in her human form, her actions proved futile against the blue metallic warriors.

And then, walking into the alley's sole dim light, was Alex.

"Not you again," Luka growled. "Is this going to be a habit?"

Alex shook her head. "Luka, Luka, Luka... contrary to what you might think, I honestly hate seeing you like this. So down in the dumps..." She stepped closer. "...and all 'cause you're still a softy. Soft enough to run around with a pretty–pretty princess now, while daring to still call yourself a pirate!"

"Like you're any better?" Luka shot back.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm the one who can freely move right now. As for you... well, wow, good job on hurting all your crewmates' feelings, there! How's it feel to be in the doghouse for once?"

"Wha––you were listening in?"

"C'mon, Luka––tech's my _thing_, remember? And it's all around this city! I _love_ it! Guess you could say I haven't changed much at all, either."

"At least you're honest about it," said Luka with a sneer.

"Not really. I'm just ahead of the game." Alex brandished her boomerang, then tossed it in one direction. "Whatever actions we take in life? No matter how much we try to distance ourselves from them..." Without straying her gaze from Luka, she raised her hand and caught her weapon. "...they always come back to collect. Just like me, Luka! And soon–"

Luka's Mobirates rang at that moment.

"Oooh! That would be the attack I ordered!" Alex said.

On reflex, Luka struggled once more, without result. "Attack?"

"Oh, not much. Just an extra–large helping of Zangyack soldiers marching across downtown. But don't worry..."

Alex stepped directly in front of Luka, softly traced a finger across her left cheek... then kissed Luka there as she snaked a hand into her vest.

"...Gokai Yellow will get to provide backup. I _promise._"

–––

By the time Mega Yellow arrived on the scene on her Cyber Slider, the battle was already raging downtown. Tens of Gormin against four Gokaigers, and it was _still_ more or less an even match––which was why, under his mask, Captain Marvelous grinned upon seeing their fifth member finally arrive.

"Yo, Luka," Gokai Red said, swinging his sword behind himself and fatally slashing a Gormin who had tried to sneak up from behind. "Glad to finally see you back. Help us mop up?"

Mega Yellow saluted in response, and hopped off the Slider, which turned into a beam of light and disappeared into her suit. She pressed a button her belt, and held up the resulting Ranger Key. "If it's clean–up duty, how about we use these?"

"Well," Gokai Blue nodded, "they _are _built to handle riots, and I'd say this counts."

"Agreed!" said Gokai Green as the other four took out their own keys, and used them to turn their Mobirates' latches...

_"Gokai Change!"**  
>"DEEEEEEEEKARANGER!"<strong>_

"These suits _do_ glow so well at night," Deka Pink remarked, before all five leapt off in different directions. Deka Blue and Deka Green's D–Rods landed crushing blows on several of their foes' arms and legs, as they continuously kick–launched and ricocheted themselves off of every Gormin they could find in their path.

_"Green Cut!"  
>"Blue Finish!" <em>

Meanwhile, Deka Pink and Deka Yellow, having run up the sides of opposite buildings, leapt off of them, and while spiraling together in midair, rained lasers down from the sky.

_"Twin Cam Shot!"_

"All right, good teamwork, guys. Now herd 'em!" Deka Red shouted, taking out twin pistols.

"Roger!" the others shouted, getting into formation. From then on, whatever targets they didn't instantly knock out from punches to the face or kicks to the side were subtly moved into place through calculated directional attacks.

_"D–Magnum, 02! D–Magnum, 01, set!"_

Aiming at the new line of gray in his path, Deka Red took careful aim, and fired.

_"Hybrid Magnum! D–Power... Charging Shoot!"_

The huge fireball which burst from the weapon bowled through all the Gormin in its path, setting them all alight in a chain explosion. When it was all over, the zone was clear except for a mass of robot parts, and less than a third of the original forces, which the Dekarangers moved in to destroy.

The night was as good as won––which was when Alex decided to make her move. She undid her transformation, took on a track runner's pose...

"Wait," Deka Pink said as she noticed the light of Alex's fading armor. "You're not–"

...and before any of them could react, Alex blitzed back and forth through them, landing glancing blows that would normally just knock someone off balance––but with the momentum behind them, the Dekarangers found themselves flat on their backs, reverting back to Gokaigers a second after they hit the ground. Alex herself exited the moment unscathed, and the surviving Gormin leveled their weapons at the other four warriors.

"Luka, what the heck are you doing?" Gokai Green shouted as all four staggered to heir feet.

Alex skidded to a stop, faced the pirates, and tossed her boomerang up into the sky. Green fireworks erupted soon afterward, and she threw up her hands with an attention–soaking smile.

"I'm sorry, but the hottie you're trying to reach is currently indisposed," she said. "In her place, allow me to introduce the Lightning Rogues' other, more fun–loving and infinitely _faster_ half, the Great and Powerful..."

_"Alexandra!"_ Gokai Pink shouted, rather forcefully, at that moment.

Alex's teeth gritted upon hearing that word. No one used her _full–_... "Who _dares?_" she shouted.

Under her mask, Ahim de Famille's eyes furrowed and she stepped forward. _"I do!"_ she shouted. "I knew something looked familiar when I first saw you. You may _go_ by 'Alex Valiance,' but everyone who's anyone in the universe's royal circles knew the rumors, knew the stories, of a princess who resented her duties and destiny _so much_ that she irresponsibly disappeared when she couldn't take the pressure anymore!" Ahim's trademark defiant point was once again in full effect. "An irresponsible princess named _Alexandra de la Valencia!_"

The smug smile which Alex had been wearing since she'd arrived on Earth finally showed dents. "So, the pretty princess is also a detective. Yeah, it's me. What of it? At least I left of my own free will instead of being forced off! How's dear old Mom and Dad? How about the rest of your planet? Oh, _right_," she said with a mock–yawn. "You _let 'em die!_"

"It was the _Zangyack!_" said Ahim. "Not me! Given who you are, how could you even _think of _working for–"

"Please, tell it to someone who cares. I'm here for entirely different reasons. Word is you've been looking for the greatest treasure in the universe. Well, I wish you luck... especially since I've already found mine!" Alex said, holding up Luka's Mobirates. "Ever since I heard of Ranger Keys, I searched far and wide looking for one... and when I finally did, I studied its properties inside and out, with only limited success. But with _this_..." She kissed the phone. "Mwah! Yes! _This_ little baby is the ultimate technology... and all I have to do now is combine it with mine!" She turned its latch.

_**"MAAAAAAAAGIRANGER!"**_

In a flash, Alex transformed into a skirted Magi Shine, flourished her cape, and rubbed the lamp in her hand. Calling forth another Ranger Key, she held up her boomerang in the other hand, and placed the key inside, causing a feminine voice to emanate from it:

_**"Power Analyzed... Carranger..."**_

Before everyone's eyes, the boomerang transformed into a green holographic version of a weapon more familiar to the gathered pirates.

"Check it out!" Alex said, now dual–wielding the MagiLamp Buster and a replicated Auto Punisher. "Twin homing action! Thanks for the idea, Princess!"

She let loose with both triggers on full–auto, nabbing the Gokaigers with dozens of shots which proved inescapable no matter which way they attempted to dodge. In ten seconds flat, they were on their knees, their power suits giving off steam as raindrops began to fall onto their scorched surfaces.

The Gokaigers struggled to rise again. "That's the way you wanna play it..." said Gokai Red, "...then fine! _Gokai Change!_"

_**"CAAAAAAAARRANGER!"**_

_"Auto Punisher!" _shouted the four, letting loose their own barrages. Just as the shots were about to reach Alex, however, she undid her transformation and took off once again at super–speed, stopping just long enough in front of each Carranger to send their homing shots right back at them. Once more, the team was sent staggering.

"W–where'd she go?" asked Green Racer, frantically looking around.

It wasn't long before the sky gave him an answer.

_**"MEEEEEEEEGARANGER!"  
>"Power Analyzed... Ohranger..."<strong>_

From her Cyber Slider perch, Mega Yellow hovered above the Carrangers, and...

"_King Victory Flash! _Wa–_hooooo_, baby!"

...began taking pot shots from a green King Scepter replica. The shots impacted into explosions around the Carrangers, sending them flying, and canceling all of their suits, leaving them lying on the wet street in their human forms; clothes tattered, singed and dirtied.

Mega Yellow flew back down, turned back into Alex a second later, and dusted her hands. "And I guess that's that. At least for now. I've heard you're a resilient bunch... but you'll be nice and stay down for me, right?"

At that moment, a tired and gasping Luka finally arrived on the scene. Upon noting the condition of her crewmates, she instantly rushed over to them in alarm. "Guys! what happened?"

"Not 'what,'" said Alex, her smug smile having returned. "'Who.' Wow, I couldn't have made the timing better had I scheduled your arrival myself! Thanks so much for your gear, 'Miss' Luka. As you can see, it's been put to good use." Alex gestured to the fallen pirates, amongst which was a visibly seething Ahim. "I probably could have pulled this off without it, but I admit it would have been much harder."

Luka looked back at the blonde, unrestrained fire in her eyes. "You... _you..._"

Alex simply smiled back. "Yeeesssss?"

With a yell, Luka darted forward, socked Alex square in the jaw, and tackled her to the ground before she could recover, their landing onto the pavement acting as a cue for a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning.

Shots from the Gormin inched towards the two, but Alex held up her hand. "Hold your fire!" she shouted, smiling up at Luka. "This is about the most she can do... and she knows it."

"Oh, you haven't _begun_ to see what I can do," said Luka between growls. "I don't care how many times they shoot me, because when I'm done with you–"

"You don't think saving your friends' lives would be a better way to use all that pent–up energy?"

Luka snapped out of her rage for just a second. "Huh?"

"I only want _you_, Luka," Alex breathed. "I've always only _ever _wanted you. All of this was _for_ you! Agree to come with me, stay with me... and I'll spare them. Simple as that."

"...you can't be serious," Luka said, but stood up anyway.

Alex stood up as well, and looked back at Luka again, this time her eyes communicating something softer. "You're worth more to me than any bounty, Luka. You always have been. I'm not crazy enough to call off the royal guard here, but..."

She holstered the Mobirates and her weapons, stepped forward until the two girls barely had any space between each other, and placed her hand on her former partner's cheek.

"...I will let my guard down, if it'll help. Come back to me, Luka. We'll crisscross the universe, living the life we deserve to live. The life that we worked so hard for, before ambitions led us astray..." She paused deliberately. "...and before ideals shackled us."

"I..." Luka stared back at Alex... then turned around to look the Gokaigers, who were now shakily back on her feet. Marvelous... Joe... Don...

"Ahim..."

For a short eternity, her eyes met Ahim's, and vice versa.

Then she stepped backwards. Ahim's face instantly showed fear when she did. "Miss Luka... what are you..."

Luka turned her back.

"Mr. Marvelous," Ahim said, "she's going to her!"

Captain Marvelous nodded. "Looks that way."

"We can't let her! _We have to stop her!_" She moved forward, fully prepared to run, but Marvelous grasped her shoulder.

"Pirates make their own choices, Ahim. Always. Even more than treasure, that freedom is one of the few things we value most in the universe."

"What... no! No, I won't accept that! Not this time! Miss Luka! _Luka Millfy_, I _forbid_ you to go! Do you hear me? Your place is with us! Are we Gokaigers not your family now?"

Luka stopped and sighed. "Gimme a minute?"

"I'm insane, not a monster," said Alex. "But no funny stuff."

Luka nodded. "Right." She walked over to the others. "Look, guys, Alex knows me too well. While she's here, I'll always be this team's weak link. Look what's already happened to you guys––all because of me. I can't be trusted to be an asset to the Gokaigers anymore." She walked towards Ahim. "Hell, I can't even be trusted to be a good friend. Every family's got a black sheep, I guess... and this black sheep's done enough damage."

"No..." Ahim whispered, as rain mixed with her and Luka's tears. "Luka, no..."

Luka simply grasped Ahim's wrists. "I'm so sorry. But it's better like this. Now you can find your own life's purpose, without me getting in the way." Giving Ahim a tender hug, she added in her ear, "I have faith in you." She let go of Ahim, and walked back to Alex. "Okay. I'm all yours."

"How I've longed to hear those words," said Alex, taking Luka's hand. In seconds, a Zangyack dropship beamed the two of them and the leftover Gormin into it. The ship fled into the night, leaving four pirates alone in the dark, soaked street.

_"Miss Luka!"_ Ahim shouted into the rain one final time...

_**~To Be Continued~**_


End file.
